


Secretos del fútbol

by ladybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Fanart, M/M, secretos del fútbol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart del fic Secretos del fútbol, un AU en el que Harry y Draco son jugadores del Hogwarts, el equipo de Hogsmeade que acaba de subir a primera división. Si alguien aún no se lo ha leído, se lo recomiendo de todo corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretos del fútbol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Dax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secretos del fútbol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27048) by Helena_Dax. 



                

 

Boceto a lápiz.  
Color con rotuladores, lápices de madera, de cera y prácticamente todo lo que encontré, la verdad.

 


End file.
